Insanity
by Ellohell
Summary: Tomorrow was Trollstice, and everybody was preparing for the occasion. However, Queen Poppy has gotten into an accident that may affect her for a lifetime. Rated T for a few things. Enjoy.


**Hello, everybody! This'll be my first "serious" story, so I hope you all are going to enjoy. It's more of a one-shot, so, yeah. If you didn't, I probably wasted a few hours of my life. So, anyway, this will be a story that has a few "bad" elements in it. That's why this story is rated as "T". Suitable for mature teenagers. It has quite a bit of violence in it, as well as having a dark storyline, but I hope it's not too much of a problem. Sadly, I can't make any single line breaks, so the story will be a bit messy. Sorry about that. Before we start, I'm going to say that there are currently no known cures to Psychosis or Vegetative State, both of which will be mentioned in this story. I fiddled with reality for the sake of this story, so please do not try anything stupid! Sorry about that. With that, I think we should start the story. Hopefully you read the summary and know what's going on. Reviews and criticism are highly appreciated. No flames, please (Though, for some reason, I want it to happen). Let's start this! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own DreamWorks Animated's movie Trolls, or anything else in this story. All I own is the idea of this story.**

Poppy was busy managing Troll town, just like any other day. It was much more than usual, however. Everyone was preparing for what was doomsday before a whole year ago, when trolls and bergens finally found peace in showing that everyone can be happy in ways where violence isn't required. That's right. Trollstice. If it weren't for what happened a year ago, the trolls would've been wiped off the planet by now.

Because it was a new start, the bergens were no longer gobbling up trolls to feel bliss, instead using many other ways to feel happiness. From this year onwards, Trollstice will no longer be a day of death and loss, but rather, a day of celebration for both bergens and trolls. At the castle where King Gristle Jr. and his girlfriend, Bridget reside, a gala will be held to celebrate memories and all.

There shall be a feast where the gala is held, followed by a party where trolls and bergens have the chance to have fun, singing and dancing with each other as the event takes place.

Every troll and every bergen were doing what they could to prepare for the tradition. It was their first time, so everybody was experiencing something new.

In Troll Town, everyone was doing their part. Poppy was taking care of general things around town, Branch was planning how the event would go, Suki was entertaining everyone else with hits and beats, Guy Diamond was busy distributing glitter for scrapbook work, Satin and Chenille were designing the clothing and shoes that everyone should wear, Smidge is planning the food for the feast, keeping the calories at a healthy amount because obesity isn't something that anyone wants, Biggie was teaching a few of the younger trolls to be disciplined and we'll-behaved at the gala, Cooper was practising for a comedy performance for trolls and bergens to enjoy at the venue, and Fuzzbert was... being Fuzzbert.

It was a rough day. Everyone was working their butts off, trying their best to ensure that Trollstice would roll out perfectly. Despite their large size, even the bergens were exhausted after the work, King Gristle Jr. literally wanting to take a nap on the floor. Before they even knew it, it was evening, and everybody was going back home.

Branch was strolling by a few pods in town, giving the trolls residing in them instructions and warnings on what to do and how to behave at the gala, including what they shouldn't do and should leave till the following day where everybody was free once more. He heard a humming noise emitting from Poppy's pod. While it did sound passive, one shouldn't be fooled by innocence. Fearing the Queen may be in danger, he busted in with a small knife, used for cutting small treats such as fruits.

He saw the Queen resting in a hammock, humming a song that relaxed her mind. "Poppy, what are you doing? You should be doing your job, not lazing around in a hammock!" Branch was enraged. The _Queen_ , the most important position in the whole town, wasn't doing what she was supposed to do. " _What's the point of being Queen, then?"_ Branch said to himself.

"Branch! How are you? Aren't you exhausted from all this work? I just decided that I have a small break before continuing my duties," she said as she sipped from a cup of tea. Branch was not amused or convinced. He was mad. _Very_ mad. "Poppy, I've been doing even more work than you and have I took a break? No! I finish my duties before I even _think_ about resting!"

"Pu-lease, Branchie. You're always a party pooper. You're no fun at all! Even with your colours you're still the same ol' grouchy-grumpy." This triggered Branch. He felt like tearing his hair off and becoming bald. "This is an important occasion, Poppy! Keyword, _IMPORTANT_!" He screamed at the top of his lungs, trying to get Poppy to get off the hammock and stop being lazy.

The Queen got off the hammock, but she didn't continue working. She started to argue with the azure coloured troll. It suddenly became a war of some sort. "Seriously, Branch? You're always like this! Can't you just relax for _once_!?"

This was definitely a war. A really bad one. Mostly because Branch was arguing with the _Queen_. Royalty isn't really something you want to get in trouble with, but this was an exception, considering they've known each other for a very long time. She stormed out her pod, increasing the intensity. "What's the point of being Queen if you're an irresponsible brat?!" Poppy snapped. Uh oh.

" **FINE! HAVE IT YOUR WAY, YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS PIECE OF TRASH! THE WORLD IS BETTER OFF WITHOUT YOU! GET OUT OF MY SI-"**

She felt air under her feet. Bad sign. She let out a scream of terror as she fell from the tree, about to accept her fate. " _Poppy!_ " Branch tried catching her with his hair, but alas, it was too late. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was her vision being engulfed by fresh, red blood.

The Queen was sent off to the best hospital in Bergentown. While they didn't know how to find true happiness, surprisingly, they are intelligent and smart in many other subjects. Every troll was outside the operating theatre, in Bridget and King Gristle Jr.'s arms, anxiously waiting for the surgery to end. Branch felt dead inside. Poppy was heavily injured and it was his fault. If they'd never fought in the first place, everything would turn out fine.

Biggie went up to the azure troll and tried talking to him. He placed his hand on Branch's shoulder, to which he replied "Don't talk to me." "Branch, it's not your fault. You didn't want Poppy to fall, right?" He started twitching. "I said _'don't talk to me_ '. Will you listen?" Biggie ignored him and tried to convince him some more.

" **Don't talk to me!"**

Biggie flinched and walked away from him. Everybody else, Bridget and Gristle included, looked to see the situation. "Poppy is going to **die** and it's all **my** fault! Leave me alone!" Bridget tried to reason with him, but as she opened her mouth, he screamed at the bergen.

" **SHUT UP!"**

Everyone started to feel a presence leaving the room. Branch's colours started evaporating into the air. As they were being drained from him, his emotions left him as well. Thoughts of grief, depression and grim, grim death flowed into his mind. Branch himself fell on Gristle's palm by the knees, tears flowing from his eyes.

Everybody realised what was going on and gasped. After one whole year, Branch lost his colours once more. Just when everyone thought he can be happy forever again. "I failed you. I failed you all. I'm a disgrace to this world." They remained silent. No one knew what to do.

A nurse came rushing out of the operating theatre, holding a paper with some sort of medical mumbo-jumbo written on it. "Nurse, is she okay?" Bridget asked, a worried face appearing on her. "I'm afraid not. She's lost a lot of blood, her muscles are weak, but that's not the worst part." Everyone was terrified now. "W-what is it?"

"Her skull has _fractured_."

Everyone starting crying, even the two bergens. The troll Queen has a major injury, and in the most important part of the body too. "While the skull will indeed heal itself, it will cause a temporary loss of contact with reality, otherwise known as 'Psychosis'. She will begin to act, feel and think differently for a while, that is, until we find a cure for it."

Everyone thought that all hope was lost. First, Branch lost his colours, became emotionless and empty, and now, their leader, their _Queen_ was also gone. It was a horrible chain of events happening right now. "Luckily, our scientists and doctors have been spending _years_ and _years_ trying to find a solution around Psychosis. She shouldn't be in this state for too long. We _hope_ , at least."

That sparked up a light on their heads, but it broke another. There's a chance Poppy could be cured, but there's also a chance that she would be stuck in this state for the rest of her and their lives. They hoped for the best. They left the hospital and went back to their respective homes: Bridget and Gristle in their castle, and the trolls back in their pods. Everyone knew Poppy still had a chance, but they didn't know what to do with Branch.

In the middle of the night, when everyone was asleep, a voice came from the top of the tree. It was faint, but wonderful. Suki heard this noise, wondering what it was. She climbed out of bed, still in her pyjamas, and ran up the branches to see what the noise was. After quite a while, she started to hear lyrics. " _Lyrics... that means someone is singing!"_ She took the thought into consideration, creeping around the branches to make a minimal amount of sound.

" _And I need you now tonight_

 _And I need you more than ever_

 _And if you only hold me tight_

 _We'll be holding on forever_

 _And we'll only be making it right_

 _'Cause we'll never be wrong_

 _Together we can take it to the end of the line_

 _Your love is like a shadow on me all of the time_

 _All of the time_

 _I don't know what to do and I'm always in the dark_

 _We're living in a powder keg and giving off sparks_

 _I really need you tonight_

 _Forever's gonna start tonight_

 _Forever's gonna start tonight_

 _Once upon a time_

 _I was falling in love_

 _But now I'm only falling apart_

 _There's nothing I can do_

 _A total eclipse of the heart_

 _Once upon a time there was light in my life_

 _But now there's only love in the dark_

 _Nothing I can say_

 _A total eclipse of the heart~"_

Suki was confused. Not because of the fact that Branch was singing even though he lost his colours (again). It was the fact that it was in the _middle_ of the night and he was singing! Guess he wasn't ashamed of waking other trolls up, eh? "You don't need to hide, Suki. Come out." Well, she was busted. Time to face a punishment from "Mr. Greyie" himself.

"I'm sorry, Branch. I can explain," she tried to reason with him, only to hear: "No, I'm not mad. I just have some... problems." Poppy's incident did make him lose his interest in anything fun, but he was still being Branch. It's almost as if history repeated itself, but history knew what history was going to be.

"Is there anything I can do to make you better?" She knew she couldn't help much, considering Poppy is the one with a problem here. "No..." She got the obvious answer. "I miss Poppy. I want to see her again. It's my fault all of this happened. She was right. The world _is_ better off without me."

"Don't think like that, Branch. It wasn't entirely your fault. The Queen lost her own grip and fell to the ground. Forgive yourself, please. Nobody likes seeing you like this," the DJ said in an attempt to cheer Branch up, but to no avail. "Yeah, brother! Don't worry too much about it. She's going to be fine in a few weeks!" The voice was from Smidge, her hair a bit messy and all.

" _She's going to be fine in a few weeks_." The thought of it excited him, but his face lost its spark again. " That _is_ true, but there's also a chance it's going to take months, _years,_ maybe even **forever!** " Tears swelled up in his eyes. There was only a slim chance of Poppy coming back to him. While he does have the chance to see her the next day, it still worried him that the cure for Psycho-bla-bla-bla was a failure, causing the condition to worsen and eventually lead to...

He'd rather not think about it. Death was too scary to even mention in his head. He just wanted his girlfriend back. To see her just once more. To show her just exactly _how_ grateful he was for giving him happiness and love, even if he was grey right now. He missed her. It was the main reason for the situation he was in right now.

Wait, Poppy wasn't his girlfriend.

"Wait, you're saying you want Poppy to be your _girlfriend_?" Uh oh. Something's tells him he's just said that out loud, just like how he always does. He was a clumsy troll. The thought of the pink troll being part of his love life did make him blush, however. She was a beautiful troll. Both inside and outside. "Poppy and Branch, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" This made him even more red, heat filling up his cheeks.

"Shut it, you two. You better keep this a secret or I swear I will chop your heads off!" The girls flinched at what he said, but agreed anyway. "We'll do it, just not for _too_ long." They were kind enough to keep it a secret, but weren't willing to keep it forever. The thought of him and the Queen spending the rest of their days together popped into his head again, making him blush a deep red.

He snapped out of daydream-, err, "nightdreaming" and looked at the time. Two in the morning. Nine hours away before Poppy could be discharged from the hospital. He needed to rest. Now. "Girls, it's two o' clock now. I'm going to bed. You should too. You have to take care of your health or else bad things are going to happen," he said as he walked back to his pod to get a good night's rest. Smidge and Suki gossiped for a while before they actually departed, most likely up to mischief.

As Branch fell into deep sleep, all he was thinking about was Poppy. How he'll see her again, how he'll be able to talk to her again, how he'll be able to...

Oh, that's right. She has Psychosis, so she'll still be Poppy, but not as "sane" as her normal self. Negative thoughts starting killing happy thoughts inside the once grey and now grey troll's head, leaving him full of disappointment once more. He can't imagine what Poppy will be like. Worst of all, he was worried he would never see the _real_ her again. Oh, how he hoped the cure would work. Oh, how he hoped it would succeed in curing this Psychosauce illness.

Oh, how he hoped to tell Poppy he loved her.

The following day, Branch woke up extremely early in the morning. After preparing for the day, he rushed to the Bergentown hospital, waiting outside, eagerly anticipating it to open up so that he could see Poppy again. Sure, he's grey, but he still knows how to care for others, unlike last time, where he stopped caring for the past _twenty years_.

He nearly fell asleep when the sound of somebody picking a lock woke him. The lights were turned on. He barely got into the place before the door shut itself, which probably would've resulted in his insides getting torn apart and his guts spilling out of his abdomen. Okay, it's getting pretty gross. Let's move on.

He saw a bergen at the reception desk, looking really bored out, as if he wanted to quit his job if he ever had the chance. As he was very tall, the teeny little troll wasn't able to attract his attention. He observed a few of the objects and materials in the room, seeing if anything would work out. A broom, some duct tape, a pile of paperwork in the corner and a pen lying on the ground.

He wrote a message on an empty part of the paper, taped it to the tip of the cleaning tool and held it up by the other end, trying to get the receptionist to acknowledge his existence. Being an ex-survivalist, he had immense strength from hunting and self-defence, so it really wasn't of much trouble to him. If you told somebody like Guy Diamond to do the job they'd probably hit themselves on the head. Good thing he wasn't in that category.

" _Look down here?_ " The bergen read the note, followed it's instructions and looked under the counter, finding a grey and black doll-like creature telling him to get him on top of the desk. After everything was settled, he spoke up. "Thanks. May I know which room Queen Poppy is staying in?" He said her name out louder and clearer than the rest of his sentence, doing a bad job at hiding his secret to the public.

"Queen Poppy..." The bergen in his twenties starting typing some stuff into the computer before responding: "She's in Room 69. It's on the second floor, and it's the fourth one from the left." "Thanks," he said as he jumped down the desk and ran for the stairs, which seemed to be very far away considering trolls were small and short, unlike bergens who are much, much taller than even the biggest pod in Troll Town.

After a long walk, Branch was out of juice, collapsing on the floor in front of Room 57. Thankfully, the nurse taking care of Poppy heard the noise, and was kind enough to take Branch to see the Queen. If not, he probably would've started getting leg cramps. Just before they entered the room, the nurse warned him. "She might be a bit... _unstable_. I'll keep everything under control if it gets too rough." Branch nodded, even more anxious that his crush may be a bit crazy, not like she wasn't before, but this is a completely new level of crazy.

As he saw the pink troll, he wasn't really believing what he saw.

Poppy was wielding a pair of enormous bergen-sized scissors in her left hand, sharp enough to cut through anything it snapped. She wasn't doing anything suicidal, however. She seemed to be... talking to somebody? She acted as if, anyways. She was the only troll on the bed. The nurse put the grey troll down and took the scissors away from her, hiding them in a cupboard she definitely wouldn't be able to reach. She started tearing up, crying like a three year old kid.

"Daddy! I want to read the book!" Branch was confused and disgusted and the same time. The Queen's actions were equivalent to a child's, yet it didn't seem like she was doing this on purpose. This didn't seem to be a joke. "I'll explain _everything_ ," the nurse promised. She then put Branch on the opposite side of the bed where Poppy couldn't hear them as she was licking the air... what?

"Nurse, why is she behaving like an infant? She was annoying, sure, but not to _this_ extent!" He wanted answers. He got them, albeit a pretty simple one. "It's the symptoms of Psychosis. Your friend Poppy here is experiencing hallucinations, delusion, disorganised speech, depression, anxiety and... suicidal thoughts." That last part worried him. He didn't want his dear Poppy to _die_!

"She still knows who you are and who her friends are, but it won't be long until she starts talking about exploding cupcakes or technological unicorns." All of a sudden, the nurse's watch started beeping. "Sorry, I've got to get to a meeting. You stay with her first." Just before she ran out, Branch heard her scream. "-and make sure she doesn't try anything stupid!"

Branch started nearing the psychotic Queen, insanely worried that she might grab a toaster and stab him in the back or something crazy like that. "H-hello? Uh, Poppy?" As he neared her, an uncomfortable feeling swept over him. He ignored it to face an attack deadlier than any other...

A hug.

"Hey! Hot Dog Man! Great to see you! You want a freshly cooked and put in the oven for twenty centuries' snail?" This definitely wasn't Poppy. She was gone. Now, she was a robot that only understands nonsense, nonsense and more nonsense. She wasn't the Poppy he knew... or loved. He looked at the clock hung on the wall. Nine o' clock. He still had two hours to go before she was able to be discharged, from there he can seek help from the other members of the Snack Pack, making his job a lot more easier.

But for now...

He had to waste two hours of his life lecturing this weirdo and stopping her from committing suicide. This definitely wasn't Poppy. He wanted Poppy back. He missed her. Technically, she was right here, but this wasn't her _personality._ She was more...colourful, beautiful... prettier than this.

"Why is Onion Face leaking water?" He realised that he was thinking about it so much, he started crying from remembering the real Poppy won't be here with him. Even if it _was_ just a week or two, he couldn't bare it anymore. He wanted her back. He _loved_ her, and he wanted her to know that. If only he could tell her...

After two hours of daydreaming and talking to Poppy's new imaginary friend, "Charlotte the Cookie", it was finally time. The nurse's meeting was over, and she told the trolls some excellent news. The hospital will be closing in an hour so that everyone could go back home and prepare for Trollstice, starting at six in the evening. Branch said farewell to the nurse and went back to town with Poppy. It felt like a long trip as Bergentown was reasonably far from where they lived. Either that, or it was because of their tiny legs.

When they reached home, Satin and Chenille were there to greet them. Though, they weren't there just to say 'welcome home'. They knew what was going to happen. They were lucky they got to see this right in front of their eyes, even though it wasn't all that special anyways. Branch noticed the suspicious looks on their faces. He looked around to see what was so funny about it before he realised his hand was warmer than usual.

He was holding Poppy's.

He blushed a deep red, putting even Harper's paintings of apples to shame. He let go of Poppy's hand, to which she was a bit disappointed about. She continued talking to "Charlotte", talking about how powerful pillows powered by bathrooms were. He just ignored everybody that said 'hello' or asked about why he was rushing or why his face was so red on the way and hid inside his pod.

For the next few hours, Suki was in charge of making sure the Queen doesn't go coo-coo. She _was_ her best female friend after all, so it didn't really bother her.

Six hours went by, and everybody was ready to head to King Gristle Jr. and Bridget's castle for the upcoming gala. It was starting in an hour and ended at midnight, so everybody had to be prepared for the six-hour event. Satin and Chenille had designed special and unique clothes for everyone, each matching said troll's personality, giving everyone the greatest experience at the castle, on clothing at least.

Branch, despite not having his colours, was trying to be as cheerful as possible. His smile went perfectly with his neat, tidy tuxedo and his black, sleek trousers. Everything went perfectly as planned.

Most of it, to be completely honest. Due to Poppy's behaviour, she can't attend the gala. Instead, she'll be in the Bergentown hospital once more, being watched by security cameras to ensure she doesn't go berserk. There's also a security system around the hospital, so any chance of escape is futile. It was sad that Branch couldn't go with the love of his life, but it was for the best. He had to hold it in.

Suki didn't have time to watch after her, either. She wanted to use this time to win the heart of a certain silver, glittery troll that spoke in an auto-tune voice she fell in love with. She decided tonight will be the perfect night. The best part? She'll finally have the boy of her dreams.

The clock struck six and every troll and bergen was at the entrance of the castle, eagerly waiting for the gala to officially begin. They heard a voice they recognised as King Gristle Jr's come from the speakers, announcing the beginning of the event. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, it has been a whole 365 days since trolls and bergens have ceased their cruel ways of war, and united together with peace, friendship and harmony. What was once thought to be doomsday for trolls and a day of pure happiness for bergens has now changed. No more violence shall be involved between us. From now on, we shall live in peace. Tonight, we celebrate this new beginning by having an amazing time together, signifying a change in tradition, ways we act, ways we think and ways we feel."

 **Snap!** The ribbon blocking the entrance was cut by a servant bergen. "This is the very first time we shall celebrate... A _new Trollstice_! Welcome, everybody, welcome!" Trollstice has officially begun. The trolls entered the castle first, then stood in a corner so that the bergens coming afterwards knew where to go in order to not murder any innocents.

"We shall start this night with the main course! Which is ironic, because we are now going to have a feast!" Cheers and screams came from the crowd of bergens and trolls. They were keeping their bellies empty for this moment, because they knew that they were going to eat a _LOT_. Plates and dishes of food were being handed out by servants. There was an actual sea of delicacies, ranging from simple snacks like cookies or biscuits to plates and plates of cooked meat, the freshest vegetables and the finest of sauces. The beverages weren't any exception either. Ranging from plain ol' water to fruit juices and even beers and wines, there is certified to be no way you're leaving with an empty stomach.

After a whole hour of enjoying a meal, everyone was full to the brim. Not too over the top, though, or else Smidge's work would have gone to waste. Now it was time for the performances. It started with King Gristle Jr. and Bridget performing Lionel Richie's "Stuck On You". They thought it was fitting as the King fell for the former scullery maid the very second he laid his eyes on her.

This was followed by many other trolls and bergens performing various songs by music artists. The show was very lively and entertaining, yet simple and classical at the same time. Perhaps the most interesting part of these was when Suki and Guy Diamond were performing Major Lazer's "Cold Water". After the performance had actually ended, the DJ took the silver bag of glitter by surprise and kissed him on the lips. The audience went wild over the scene, some even managing to sneak a few pictures away on their cameras (I saw what you did, Biggie).

Now it was Branch's turn to sing, the moment everyone had been waiting for. Everyone absolutely _loved_ his voice, some even became obsessed with it, taking every second they get to hear him as a gift from heaven. He opened his mouth, ready to get the show started.

" _I got this feeling, inside my bones_

 _It goes electric, wavey when I turn it on_

 _All through my city, all through my home_

 _We're flying up, no ceiling, when we're in our zone..."_

As he continued singing, a few of his colours started to rise from his feet. The familiar blue came back to him, but it stopped because he wasn't _truly_ happy yet. He wanted that one troll that brightened up his every day, the one that told him that happiness is all around us to come and sing with him. Unfortunately, this wasn't able to be-

" **Everybody, listen!"** Bridget shouted, tears forming in her eyes. **"The security cameras watching after Queen Poppy are starting to break one by one, others showing that she's breaking them herself!"** Everyone, including Branch, stopped what they were doing and paid full attention. **"It appears that she's broken a window in the room she's in and is planning to** _ **kill herself**_ **! We need somebody to do something about it!"**

Branch listened and his heart broke into pieces. His colours left him once more, leaving him _completely_ colourless, not even having _black_ or _white_ on him. Without any second thoughts, he ran out of the castle and towards the direction of the hospital. "I have to save Poppy." That was all he was thinking as he broke through the door of the hospital, bruises covering every part of his face. He ran up the stairs swiftly and used his remaining strength to bust through the room's door.

Now he had blood streaming down his face like rain, not hurting him as much as the thought of Poppy committing suicide. The Queen was almost about to jump, as if she was questioning herself whether it was all worth it or not. "P-P-Poppy... p-please, don't do it..." Sadly, he knew her Psychosis was going to tell her to ignore everything he said and continue what she'd started. "Sorry, Branch. I have to do this." Depression and suicidal thoughts were taking her over. They told her to just die, and everything would turn out fine.

"I overheard you jerks saying that I can't attend this "gabalanamala" because I had some sort of sickness. You said I was unimportant. So, I decided to solve the problem by ending myself. Then, I won't cause any problems again." Depression and suicidal thoughts were still rampaging, but anxiety started to kick in. Oddly, disorganised speech wasn't in control, or else things would've gotten a bit awkward if she started saying rainbows taste salty.

"Poppy, y-you misunderstood. We never said you weren't important. You're the _Queen_! Without you, our town would be in shambles," he tried reasoning with her, but to no avail. "Even _with_ me, the town is still a messy place because _I'm_ the one causing the problems! Just let me die, will you?" She was on the verge of falling down, which will result in an even bigger injury than in the last incident if she does.

"Alright then, Popps," he said as he crept towards the window. "If you decide to die..." he climbed up the window and up to where Poppy was. "-I'll die with you." Poppy realised what she was doing and tried to get off the window silt, but her emotions' strings were being pulled, being manipulated by another force. "I don't care if you die. My objective is to erase myself from this world." As she said this, tears starting filling her eye sockets.

"Please, I know you're in there. You know this this isn't the right thing to do. Think about it, Poppy. Your death will affect millions upon millions of trolls, even a few of the bergens will grieve about it." She was in there, but the force decided that this will be the last time she'll ever get to see anyone else again. **"Get off of me!"** She screamed as she jumped off the building without any regrets. Branch saw her actions and jumped too, attempting to catch her to reduce a bit of the damage from the fall.

He did manage it, but the two then crashed and landed on the road, a hot red liquid of goodness leaking from the bodies of the two, soaking the area with it. It was gruesome and terrifying, seeing as the two were already dead _inside_. Now, their feelings were drained _and_ their bodies were broken. Luckily, this wasn't their fate. It was a good thing nobody was going to die all because of a small fight.

 _Yet_.

 _Branch woke up in a hall seemingly full of darkness, a few torches lighting up a few areas of the place so that people could see where they were going. He was confused as to why he was even alive. Shouldn't he and Poppy be burning in the underworld by now? He looked at his hands, still colourless. He couldn't really describe their appearance by now. He looked around, pictures of memorable trolls hung on the walls. He saw the trolls' very first King and Queen, brave and loyal trolls who sacrificed themselves when the Bergens were still devouring them for happiness, and many, many others. He started walking to see even more pictures, each with a face he recognised and respected. He even saw his grandmother's portrait, as wonderful and full of love as always._

 _Then, he came to the end of the hall, where he saw a picture of Poppy herself. However, there was something about it that separated it from the others. It was completely in greyscale, along with a red cross written on top of it. He knew what that meant. At this time, she was gone. She was_ _ **dead**_ _._

 _He broke into tears. What was the point of living if the person that inspired you to live was gone? He wanted to join her, even if it meant in something as depressing as death itself. "Now why so gloomy, my dear Branch?" He knew who this voice was from. He ran into his grandma's arms and hugged her just like he did when he was five, when he lost her forever._

" _G-grandma... I-I..." he tried to spit up a sentence, but couldn't do so as thoughts flew past his mind at the speed of light, even to the point where he couldn't think of something he wanted to. "Branch, my dear. You don't need to blame this on yourself. It's not your fault at all." "Grandma, it_ _ **is**_ _my fault. I got into an argument with her, she fell from the tree, and she developed mental illnesses. Now, we've gotten into another incident and she's_ _ **dead**_ _. What's the point of being alive now? I'm alone and I'm a_ _ **murderer**_ _."_

 _Rosiepuff chuckled at her grandson. "Oh, you're always the same old troll that I know, never caring to listen or take advice. The main reason you're depressed is because the very troll you loved dearly is now gone, yes?" Branch nodded and blushed in response. To be completely honest, he's had a crush on the Queen for years, even as a child he adorned the fact that she was able to entertain the whole Kingdom as an infant. Though, kids don't understand what falling is love is, so they just called it 'being bestest friends'. He started crying, but continued to listen._

" _There's only one step to being happy in your situation. Admit that you love her. Even if she can't hear you, you'll let the world know so." Rosiepuff was right. Even if Poppy was gone, it doesn't mean that her soul isn't. He could always show his true feelings. His true colours. All to his loved one. He loved her, and there was no denying it._

" _There is one thing I do have to mention. As we're currently in a dream world right now that's separate from reality, Poppy may not be dead in your world. However, it is certain that she is hurt. You may still have a chance! Either way, follow my instructions. I know that you'll feel happy in no time." This flipped a switch. Poppy might still be alive! It was a gift from the skies, even if was just a chance._

" _Grandson, that's all the time I have with you. You have to wake up now. I hope to see you once more, my grandchild." It was sad that he had to go, but it was also great that he can see if Poppy is still with him. Branch gave his grandmother a hug and received a kiss on the forehead before he closed his eyes and left his dream world._

 _Wait, dream world?_

Branch coughed a bit, some fog emitting from his mouth due to the cold temperature of the room. He was in a hospital bed, a big scar located on his forearm and some stitches on his mid-section. He was feeling a bit drowsy despite having woken up. They probably gave him painkillers. He sat up using his crutches, looking around the room, seeing nothing suspicious except for a heartbeat monitor, making beeping sounds at an average amount. He looked outside the window of his window and saw Bridget chatting with a nurse, presumably asking if he was alright.

He climbed out of bed, not really hurting due to the fact that he was a healthy troll, able to withstand the impact of the fall. He crept out of bed and climbed up the wall. When he reached the window, he knocked on it with his crutches, getting the bergens to draw their attention to the colourless troll. Bridget walked into the room, questioning his action.

"M-may I know what's happened to Poppy?" His voice became shaky upon mentioning the Queen. Bridget let out a silent gasp before telling him horrible news. "She's currently undergoing a s-surgery right now. It's been going on for t-t-three hours now. I really hope she's fine." Branch heard this and kneeled down on the floor, desperate for Poppy to be safe. He would've _sacrificed_ his own life to her if he had the chance. Sadly, there was little to no hope left in his head. It was all sadness and grief now. " _The world really is a cruel place,"_ he thought to himself.

Out of the blue, a light disappeared from the hall saying that Poppy's surgery was over. Branch jumped into the bergen's palm as she ran towards the doors. A nurse came out, wearing a blank and empty expression over a face that probably meant something had went unexpectedly wrong. "Nurse, is the Queen alright?" Branch's heart flew out of his chest, waiting for the answer to come out of the nurse's vocal cords and into his face.

"Well, it's very bad. The fall had caused immense damage to the head area, resulting the fractured skull to become even worse. She's also lost a major amount of blood. We've fixed the latter, but the first case will have to take it's time. However, unless the vaccine is already found, I'm afraid we can't solve the last problem." Branch's stomach dropped. "What? What is it?" He's going crazy. The thought of her death made him depressed and uncomfortable.

" **She's in a coma, and has a high risk of entering vegetative state."**

"May I go in and see her?" His whole world was crumbling right before his eyes. "You may, but she won't be responsive for the next fifty or so hours." As soon as he finished her sentence, Branch dashed into the room, eyes filled with fresh tears. He saw her lying down on the bed, the ventilator supporting her respiratory system. As he walked closer, a grim feeling flew over him once more, telling him that he caused her to become like this and that he should just kill himself.

He walked over to her bed, gazing into her beautiful, yet closed eyes. He knew that only waiting will give him an answer, but for now, she was stuck there, lying on the bed for the next two or three days. He tried cheering himself up by singing an oh-so familiar song to the unconscious Queen.

" _You with the sad eyes_

 _Don't be discouraged_

 _Oh I realize_

 _Its hard to take courage_

 _In a world full of people_

 _You can lose sight of it all_

 _And the darkness inside you_

 _Can make you feel so small..._

 _But I see your true colours_

 _Shining through_

 _I see your true colours_

 _And that's why I love you_

 _So don't be afraid to let them show_

 _Your true colours_

 _True colours are beautiful_

 _Like a rainbow..."_

Every day, he would bring freshly-picked flowers from either under Troll Town or around Bergentown and bring them to the hospital for his love. This went on for days, weeks, even months. He longed for Poppy to wake up, to finally see the light once more. He wanted to see her smile again. He wanted her to know his true feelings. Unfortunately, she wouldn't wake in months or years, considering her current status.

After five long months, he was visiting the Queen again, a bouquet of poppies in his hands. Their name reminded Branch of her, even their smell bearing a resemblance. He placed them beside her, as pretty as always. He spent some time with her, recalling five months since that day. As he left, he heard a yawn coming from the bed. He ignored it as it's been five months since she fell into the coma, unlikely to recover today. His mind took a turn as he heard someone speak.

"Branch? I-is that you?"

He turned to see her eyes half-open, still a bit tired. Branch ran towards her, excited to see her active again. "Poppy! You're still alive!" He hugged her tightly, not to the point of breaking her bones, though. "Branch? What happened? All I remember was throwing a tantrum and falling off the tree. Also, why are you... colourless?" she asked, confused. He had a lot to explain. But...

"We already found the cure," a doctor said as he walked in the room. It took us many years, but it's all worth it." "Oh, thank you so, so much! I really can't say how grateful I am, I really can't! I-I-I-I..." He was a bit _too_ overexcited that they brought Poppy back to life, maybe more than _a bit_ too overexcited. He was interrupted by Poppy as she spoke.

"Branch, I have something I want to give you," she said, an unnoticeable blush flying onto her face. The doctor left them to their own business, presumably knowing what was going on. "What is it, Popps? Is it important? Is it-" He was cut off by something he's always wanted to give her as well. He's been waiting one whole _year_ for it.

A kiss.

Her lips met his as she closed her eyes to embrace the moment. Branch was surprised at her action, deciding to join the fun she'd started. Their hearts were excited, beating louder than even the noisiest of machines. The kiss was sweet and passionate, tastier than fruits and sweeter than roses. Poppy's lips were tender and soft, just as great as a pillow. Branch decided to slide his tongue into her mouth, eating up her taste buds. She wasn't surprised as she wrapped hers around his, taking the score. His colours came back to him as they went on, until he was finally the Branch they knew and loved. Unfortunately, they couldn't lock lips forever, as air was required to satisfy their lungs. They were blushing very hard, not that they wanted to, but they were ketchup now.

"Branch, I'm sorry that I lost my temper back at town. I didn't know what I was thinking. I'm very sorry, please-" She was shut by Branch's finger. "It's okay, Poppy. I understand how you feel. Everyone is like this sometimes. I forgive you," he said as she pulled him into the bed. "Oh, Branch, you're the best! You wanna be my... boyfriend?" She blushed at the thought. "Sure, my love. How's a date after you're out of here sound?" She squealed in excited as agreed. "Of course, duh! Who wouldn't _love_ to spend quality time with _you_?"

There they talked and talked, wondering what would become of them in the future. Soon enough, evening came and Branch had to leave. He gave the Queen a peck on the cheek just before he reluctantly left, wanting to spend more time with her. Outside the hospital, there was a terror waiting for him, suspiciously staring at the blue troll.

The Snack Pack.

"Why were you in there for so long?", "What's going on in there?", "What kind of 'fun' did you two have?", "What did you _do_ to her?", "Why are you _blue_ again?", "Can we have pizza after this? I'm starving." They looked at their giraffe-like friend and stared. "Hey, I skipped lunch just to come here! Long legs doesn't always mean runs fast, yo!"

He blushed as they continued asking away, before just covering his face and running away from them, not ready to share his secret.

At night, everyone was sound asleep, getting some rest for the next, bright, sunny day. Fuzzbert left his radio on, though, but it didn't matter anyway since everyone was already catching Z's. Branch was thinking about Poppy the whole night, excited for the next day, when she would be discharged. He thought about the date and blushed, imagining all the lovey-dovey moments they'll have _together_. He went to bed, thinking about the Queen before drifting off to Dreamland.

The next day, everyone woke with a start. Branch rushed to the hospital at eleven. Poppy would be discharged at half past eleven, so he's going to see his new girlfriend before she's out to say good morning or so.

He entered her room and saw her eating her breakfast, which consisted of eggs and vegetables. She saw him and immediately acted, as if by instinct. "Hey, Branch! How's it going?", she said as she stuffed another mushroom down her throat. "Fine, but it would be even better with _you_ around," he said in a charming and peaceful tone.

She blushed before thanking him, finishing up her broccoli. It was cut into extremely small pieces because bergen food would be _way_ too big for trolls to consume. A nurse walked into the room, saying: "Queen Poppy, you have fully recovered from Psychosis and are ready to be discharged from the hospital." She flinched before asking, "I had _Psychosis_?" Branch couldn't help but chuckle at the act.

The couple got some ice cream before they headed for the park nearby. They got a few stares, which Branch was slightly uncomfortable with, but the Queen shrugged them off, used to having a lot of attention. They had a nice day together before night came, and everyone was pursuing sleep again.

Branch brought Poppy to his pod, deciding to spend the first day of getting into a relationship together by sleeping with each other, having a nice rest full of contentment and happiness. She blushed at the thought once more, but was happy to spend the whole day with her newly found love.

They changed into their pyjamas before heading towards the bed, having a nice cuddle as they took a break from their daily lives. Now they had each other. They were _together_.

"I love you, Branch."

"Love you too, Popps. Wanna do this again next time?"

"Of course!"

They held hands as they slept, the pod filling with love and bliss.

 ***Takes deep breath***

 ***Moment of silence***

 ***Starts screaming into megaphone while running around the endless hallway, shouting "I LOVE COOKIES!" like a maniac while holding a Fuzzbert plush in the other hand***

 **This was the reason I've been offline for a whole week! To think and write this super long story which is probably more boring than looking at a plate of biscuits!**

 **Yeah... *clears throat***

 **So, I've spent one whole week writing this, and wasn't able to update my other story. This will be a one-shot, so I won't continue it. You probably know that, but for those who don't, there you go!**

 **Sadly, in real life, there are currently no known cures for Psychosis and Vegetative state. It's very sad, but the truth hurts. I feel very bad for the victims, let's pray for the best that scientists will actually find a cure for them.**

 **I did a lot of research for this story, and I learnt more than I expected. Wow. I guess that's one of the good things when collecting points for your story. You get to learn and experience new things. Pretty cool, considering I downright** _ **love**_ **science.**

 **So, I think I did a pretty good job. I messed a few parts up, I know. But, yeah. I know, it's dumb. But, honestly, I think I could've done better, but I'm not sure how. Someone, please say something in the reviews? Thanks!**

 **Now, this** _ **was**_ **a bit illogical. Branch kicking down a door and bursting through another. Weird. I just felt that he was** _ **so**_ **angry, he would do** _ **anything**_ **for his beloved Poppy. I mean** _ **anything**_ **. (Lenny)**

 **I also had a bit of DJ Suki and Guy Diamond here because I love that. Why, because I'm crazy. Why? Because I try playing games that I always lose at. It's sad. I'm a loser, ha ha.**

 **I'm also not exactly sure how Poppy managed to disable the security system. I imagine it being as in the doors, but maybe the bergens weren't taking the fact that "suicidal thoughts" were a part of Psychosis. Sorry.**

 **Now, I think that's all I have. It's short for author's notes, but still. Reviews and criticism are appreciated, as well as flames. I'm kidding about that last one, but you can flame me if you want. Really.**

 **With that said, time to write some stuff down. Woo.**

" **Total Eclipse Of The Heart" was originally by Bonnie Tyler and Jim Steinman.**

" **Can't Stop The Feeling!" was originally by Justin Timberlake, Max Martin and Shellback.**

" **True Colours" was originally by Cyndi Lauper, Billy Steinberg and Tom Kelly.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! See you all next time!**

 **-Ellohell**


End file.
